1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and has particular reference to conventional open-end adjustable wrenches having a fixed jaw and a movable jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is typically represented by Chapman U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,486, the Applicant herein, which discloses a device for making a conventional open-end adjustable wrench into an all purpose type of gripping wrench. The invention of this reference resides in the particular combination and arrangement of elements, and particularly, in a flat plate-like element having serrations at one end and a curved lip at the other end, which device is designed to be received in the slotted end of a conventional open-end wrench, so that the wrench may be converted into an all-purpose wrench to encircle and grip any regular or irregular shape, with the addition of a conventional sprocket chain.
Distinct from this reference, the present application discloses and claims an invention integral with the wrench structure and not, as in the reference, a separate element that is used in association with a wrench.
An apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention disclosed herein eliminates many of the deficiencies found in prior art devices as is better described below.